endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiuttu
The historical capital of the Hu'ut Empire, Hiuttubupulosolamanos (often shortened to Hiuttu) has been at points the largest city in the known world. Situated at the delta of the Had River, it is quite easily defended due to the difficulty in navigating either the delta's channels or crossing the river with an army. Thus, it has survived several wars relatively unscathed, though it finally fell to the Farou in a sustained siege around the year 150. The conquest of the region by the Kothari Exatai made it the largest city of that empire, and brought Satar influences into its landscape. Despite this, the city is filled with some of the best examples of native Hu'uti architecture, as well as the famed statue of Ijakablatadka. Landmarks The statue of Ijakablatadka, covered in bronze and once over seventy feet in height, stands in the central square of the city, immediately before the Imperial Palace. Though the Palace was burned in the capture of Hu'ut in 150, the statue survived, after a fashion. It fell to rioting crowds, who chopped its legs from under it, and brought the statue tumbling down (it was said to have crushed thirty souls under it in vengeance). The newly instated Faron government decided to keep it as a symbol of the tyranny they had just defeated, and it was never removed. To this day, it remains, in pieces, in the center of the square. The Imperial Palace, though now merely one of the Kothari Redeemer's many palaces, remains quite as majestic as it once was. Though it sustained some fire damage from the riots following the capture of the city in 150 and again during the Kothari seizure of the city, it was repaired each time. The port, though nothing special by most standards, efficiently shuttles cargo from the River Had onto the ocean, or vice versa. Hu'ut products primarily center around grain, whereas they mostly import metals, salt, and finished products, though the latter has partly been offset by the development of an artisanal community in recent years. History Siege of Hu'ut (150) The war of the Emperor Gepo had begun auspiciously enough, but ended with the approach of a Faroun army on Hiuttubupulosolamanos. This army, largely augmented by massive slave rebellions of Hu'uti farmers, managed to defeat the royal forces that stood in its way. The Farou had complete control of the river delta due to a nearly fifty-to-one advantage in ships; this allowed them to ferry across troops and supplies to the island that Hiuttu stood on. The initial assaults were carried out by ladders and towers and were completely ineffectual. Only later did an attempt to break through the walls by sapping successfully breach the walls. The frenzy of the besiegers at their success was unparalleled in the wars; they set about freeing every slave beneath the walls of the city. Striking off their chains, they allowed them to go free -- and these freedmen quickly set about destroying this city of slavers, murdering many of the nobility. The Emperor, Ulabulan (grandson of Gepo), was tossed into the sea, and the famed statue was brought down by the fury of the crowd. Many of the tree and statuary-lined canals suffered severe damage, though in the aftermath of the siege another frenzied flurry of activity repaired many of them. Kothari Conquest (324) The Faronun built a new, surprisingly vibrant state in Hu'ut, but the invasion of the Satar in the War of the Crimson Elephant put the new state on tottering legs; it fell to the Empire of Helsia. However, that Empire couldn't hold onto its fairly large territories; beset by inefficient administration and internal divisions, it fell to pieces even as the relatively small Kothari Exatai immediately to the south started to expand rapidly. The Satar entered a city that had struggled to survive among the warlords of the River Had, and were welcomed as protectors; in time the city would become among the most important in the Exatai. Category:Cities Category:Hu'ut